Changed
by Country Booklover
Summary: Set over a hundred years after Jonathon II was king. Liana is the first female in the Conte line since that time. This is her story.
1. Prologue

The last time I saw any member of my family was when I was 5 years old. As the heirs twin I was ignored for most my life at court. Always my brother was the one people looked at and paid attention to, he was the one my parents adored and spent their time with. I was just there, always in the way, never having a true place of my own. That was especially true as my parent continued having children, male children. As my fifth younger brother was born I knew that the only way I could help my family, my county in anyway was to learn, and I knew I would never learn at the palace always below my brothers. Thus I choose to travel and see the world. This was the best thing I ever did. I do not regret it. When I asked my father permission to travel abroad, he was an image of poorly contained join. Finally he had found something to do with me. He agreed, under the condition that I was to have an escort of 50 guards; handed picked by my father, all without families of their own. None would be returning for several years. My travels were long and hard. I saw some of the worst things imaginable, and some of the best. I watched as my best friend was run through with a sword as I fought for my life. I saw so of the most horrid things yet I cannot begin to regret my decision. Through my travels I have made some of the best friends and meet the most amazing people. Though I would spend forever travelling and seeing new places, it is my time to return to my birth place. I am Liana Alanna of Conte, first female in the Conte line since the time of King Jonathon II, two hundred years ago. And this is my story of me returning to my birth place and home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the spelling. I'm am horrible at it; always have been, always will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I pulled my horse to a stop and stared straight ahead. Thinking of all the things I have seen over the years it amazed me that the sight of Corus could take my breath away. The city was stunning; as the sun was just rising it reflected a glow on the city that made it almost sparkle. The city wasn't simply pleasing to the eye; it was beautifully designed to be a military fortress. It would be almost impossible to attack and if it was attacked it would be impossible to breach.

Closing my eyes for a second I let the sun wash over me. My skin was well tanned from all my years in the sun. However, no matter how much I am in the sun it never has lightened my deep black hair that was my legacy. Opening my eyes again I looked over the beautiful city. A new feeling settled over me: a feeling of completeness. I was home. Even though I hadn't seen the city in over ten years it still felt like home to me.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," while I had been thinking Alex had drawn his horse up next to mine.

"It is," I answered while studying him. Alex had changed quite a bit in the last ten years, everyone had. Not only had he gotten bigger, he had filled out. He lost his boyish look and had turned into a handsome man. He was buff, strong and an amazing warrior. He was one of few that survived. Out of the fifty guards that I started with only six remained by my side. Not all had died; over the years many found places and lives were we traveled and had opted to stay as ambassadors.

"It amazes me," Alex stated.

"What does?"

"That after all these years, after all the places we have been, Corus is still one of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen."

"Can you read my mind or something," I teased. "I was just thinking that."

He grinned broadly showing all this teeth, "well guess that means we're more alike then you're will to admit Anna."

"We are all more alike than any of us wants to admit," John drawled from my other side with a huge grin plastered on his face. "That happens when you spend half your life with someone."

"It wasn't half our life your dim wit," Alex shot back. "It was a third at most, more like a fourth."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Please do not get all technical on us. Please, I've had enough of that at Kaplins Court."

"As you say, Haensepinoa," Alex said with a mocking grin and a bow.

I with a groan I reached over a lightly smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oww!" he shrieked

"Serves you right," I told him smuggle. "You know I hate that name."

"I don't see why," John remarked, he always had to put his two cents in. "it is a name of honor and courage-"

"-and White Angle really fits you," Mike chimed in. He had that smug smile on his face that I just wanted to smack off, but of course I couldn't do that seeing how he was a noble and all. In fact he was the only noble who went with me when I left.

"You call me that one more time and I will take you to the practice courts," I threatened. It caused a sour look from all the men, which caused me to laugh and remark, "Oh, come on. I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are," they all said in unison.

At my frown Mike continued, "You beat us ever time without even trying. I don't see any reason for you to humiliate us again. I want to keep to manly pride."

"Well seeing how you're not the manly to start with I don't see the problem," All the men laugh while he frowned, he didn't think I would go there. But of course I would go there seeing how he asked for it.

"She would know," John said in a fit of laughter. I laughed along with him remembering the night I had way too much to drink and bedded Mike. I laughed even harder when I remembered waking up in the morning with a naked Mike in my bad and freaking out.

"Well you sure screamed loud enough," Mike just couldn't keep silent when he should.

"I was screaming cause I couldn't tell if I was in bed with a man or women," I couldn't resist taunting him. He blushed a deep red and ducked his face in embarrassment. We all laughed at his discomfort.

When we finally got our breath back it was time for us to start moving again. As we rode I was thinking about the last time I had seen my family. Mom had been in tears watching her baby girl ride away, Dad had looked like he was proud of me, Tom looked like he was losing part of himself, and the others were too young to understand what was going on. I tried to bring up clear images of them all but couldn't. I had been too young then and too long had past. Thirteen years was a long time. A very long time. I wonder if they will remember me, I wonder how much they have changed from my memory, I wonder if I would be accepted. But most of all I wonder what the future holds.

Discreetly as possible we made our way through the city. Once we got through the outer gates we dismounted and made our way through the city. In the early morning few were out and about, giving us a fairly clear path. Few spotted us as we head to the palace, and out of those who did spot us none recognized us. I had pulled my cloak up over my head; I hoped to keep my identify secret as long as possible.

The closer we got to the palace, the more nervous I got. Nothing showed on my face as we came upon the palace guards, yet inside I was a wreck. Emotions were coursing through me faster then I knew how to process them. I was scared, nervous, happy, shy, freaking out, excited, sad, disappointed, terrified, and several more emotions I couldn't name all in the span a minute or two.

"What is your business at the palace," the older of the two guards asked. He had dark skin that had leathered with years in the sun. He was of medium height and build, yet fairly round in the middle. He had the look of an old veteran, one who had seen many battles. I also knew my assumptions were spot on. He had seen a lot of battles, in fact almost more than any man alive.

Pulling my cloak away from my face to reveal my deep, coal black hair as I spoke I told him, "Oh, Jimmy you didn't recognized me? I'm hurt."

After a few moments of confusion, comprehension showed on his face as he swept me an elegant bow. His partner was utterly confused and had no clue what was going on. That is until Jimmy spoke, "Princess Lianna Alanna, it has been many years. I am sorry I didn't recognize you sooner. I was not aware of your arrival."

"That is of no fault your own, Jimmy. My arrival is unannounced and unexpected. It is impossible to fault you when the fault was my own."

Bowing again he said, "It is an honor to have you home, Your Highness."

"Thank you. It is good to be home. If you could send a messenger to His Majesty to inform him of my arrival and that I will be calling upon him as soon as my mount is stabled?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Thank you. We will be going now."

With out waiting for him to bow or saying anything I turn and started towards the stables. The men followed me wordlessly. They were all as busy with their thoughts I as I was with mine. All I could think about was my upcoming meeting with my father. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what he would say or how he would react. I didn't know if he had even expected to see me again. All I knew was that this meeting was going to determine the rest of my life, or the path the rest of my life would follow anyway. If he did not accept me and that I was back, I would be leaving tomorrow. However, if he did accept me then I would be staying. A lot ridded on this meeting and I was a jumble or nerves. Of course my movements were controlled as was my expression, but that didn't change the wreck I was inside.

The stable hand offered to stable my mount, however I respectfully declined. Brushing and taking care of Lanzpar would calm me down greatly and I would give me more time to think. I was grateful that the men didn't try and speak to me and that they themselves were quiet. Think they were as nervous for this meeting as I was, even if they weren't going to be in it. They all knew how much ridded on this meeting, and they all wanted it to work out for the best.

Once I was done with Lanzpar, I head off in the direction of my father's office, or were it had been 13 years ago. It was surprising; the closer I got to the office the more my nerves settled and the more confident I got. I knew that what I said and how I acted would determine the result of this meeting.

I put on my best princess attitude that I had learned in Cambpasia and I spoke to the guards, "I am Princess Lianna Alanna of Conte of Tortall. I request intrans into the study of his Majesty the King of Tortall and my father."

Once the guards got over their shock, they bowed and the one on the right went into the study to inform my father of my arrival. I waited for his return, on the outside I was an image of calmness and slow running water, however on the inside I was impatient. I wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. In what seemed like forever the guard returned and told me I could go on in.

End Chapter.

Pronunciation

Kaplin: Cap-lynn

Haensepinoa: Han-see-pin-ia

Lanzpar: land-s-pair

Cambpasia: Cam-ba-pay-sia


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the spelling. I am horrible at it; always have been, always will be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall or any of the original character, Tamoria Pierce does.**

**I am super sorry about the long wait but I just couldn't make myself writ anything cause I didn't know what to write. I also was preparing for and competing at Nationals so I was hecka busy with that. I hope more chapters come soon, they should anyway….I have made it my goal to post one chapter every two weeks…let's see how that goes **

**CHAPTER 2**

With calm certain steps I walked into my father's office. I kept my head up, shoulders back and a confident expression on my face. I knew that the way I showed myself to my father would be almost as important as what I said.

As I walked into the office I looked around to see how much had changed over the years. Nothing was how I remembered it. The photos on the wall were all of great kings of the past, and legends were as they use to be of our family. The floor was now carpet compared to the wood it use to be. The comfortable chairs that use to reside all over the room were replaced with unpleasant looking chairs and finally the desk itself looked freshly crafted.

After I finished my inspection of the room I took in every detail of my father. He had lost the majority of his hair, yet what remained was still deep black. His face had leathered with the years and his sapphire eyes had lost their touch of joy. I could tell he had changed yet he had not. I just wondered how much had changed.

Upon meeting his gaze I sank into a deep curtsey. Despite being in breeches I made it look graceful and lady like, instead of awkward like most who dare dress as men.

"Rise, my daughter," King Matthew ordered. "There is no need for such formalities."

I deeply disagreed with him on that matter but didn't disclose my opinion. "Does that mean I may give you our first hug in 13 years?"

He didn't verbally answer me instead he quick stepped around his desk and swept me in his arms. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how much I had missed this, missed him. He was my family, my dad, and most of all he was someone I loved so much it hurt. In that moment I didn't know how I had survived so long without his love. I was his blood, and no matter what happened that would never change: no matter how far away we are.

He pulled away first and I saw tears gleaming in his eyes, "You know you don't need to ask."

With a soft smile I replied, "I just wanted to be a good princess."

As I knew he would, he laughed. When he smiled he looked five years younger, but when he full out laughed it reached his eyes and he look ten, fifteen years younger. It warmed my heart that he hadn't lost that part of him.

"Of course you did," His smile widened. "That's all you ever wanted to be, the best princess in the world. Do you remember what you told your mother when you wanted to leave?"

"That a good princess is wise in all ways of the world. And if I am to be the best I need to be the wisest."

His laugh deepened and I could tell that he was lost in the memory. I patiently waited for him come back to the present. I didn't want to interrupt him from a happy memory when he seemed so sad when I walked in. The smile on his face stretched to the limits before it slowly diminished. His eyes became serious, and his body stiffened.

"We have a lot to discuss, My Daughter."

"Of course, Father. Whenever you desire."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Not now of course. You need to rest and settle in. Also I would like Tom to be present. He will be king one day."

With a curtsey I replied, "As you wish."

"Oh, please don't be so formal. We are family. Nothing will change that."

A smile graced my features, "Does that mean I get my old room?"

"Hasn't changed since you left. No off you go. You need food and rest. I'll see you at dinner tonight; it'll be a private affair, just the family."

With one last hug we parted ways. Though it seemed the meeting had last mere seconds it was truly an hour. I swiftly made my way to the kitchen's and haggled some food off of cook, then I made my way to my room.

Nothing had changed since I left. The bed was still covered with purple sheets, the dresser, walls, and all decorations are also purple. The floor was wood, my favorite chair was still next to the fire, and the candles were still at half wax. Everything exactly how I left it.

Suddenly, tears spilled out of my eyes without warning and I couldn't stop them. I was just so happy and I felt so loved. I was amazed that I wasn't forgotten over the years and that they remembered me. I loved that I still had a place in their hearts and they mine. I still remembered the feel of dad when I hugged him and the warmth of his smile. I was happier then I had thought I could be. I was ready grin and bear it when I entered Corus; I had never expected a warm welcome. I never expected to be loved. It was all just too much. I lied down and let my tears flow. It had been years since I cried and it felt good. I had needed this release and hadn't even realized it.

When I woke up I was shocked to realize it was only an hour or so before dinner. As such I instantly called water for a bath and started getting myself presentable.

I made sure I had all my emotions in check before I stepped into the private dining hall. Before the door had even shut behind me my mother swept me into a huge bear hug. I had missed her too. Not as much as father but it was close. I smiled freely knowing it was appropriate. Mother stepped back, holding me at arms length. Her eyes evaluated me up and down. She took in ever curve, ever flaw, ever inch, before pulling me into another hug.

Stepping back she told me, "Come my Daughter. You are thin, you are not eating enough."

Her concern made me smile. "I was on the road Mother," I said with a bowed head. "Food is not always plentiful."

"Of course my dear. But we have more than enough food here so let's dig in."

I smiled warmly as I took my set while studying my brothers. Four out of the five of them were here. Tom was my twin and anyone could tell that by looking at us. We had the same build, we were the same height, had the same facial features, same eyes, same nose, and the same hair. When our eyes met, his were warm and welcoming and I couldn't help but smile again, even wider. He returned and raised his glass to me before he dug into his meal.

Jared was a year younger than me. He had the coal black hair that marked him as a Conte, but the resemblance ended there. He was tall and lanky, lean in every aspect. He had a soft face; he was kind I could tell. But most of all he had distinct green eyes. Gary shared his green eyes which were inherited from my mother. For only being 15 years old Gary towered over everyone else in the room. Not only was he tall but he was bulky and had huge muscles. He looked like a bear to me, but when I looked at his face he was more like a very large teddy bear. His blue eyes were soft and friendly.

It was Rickard that didn't resemble the family at all. He had mothers green eyes long with her blonde hair. He was short and tinny; he looked like he couldn't even hold a sword. At 14 he looked no older than 11 or 12 at the most. Many would have questioned his Conte linage if he hadn't had the blue Conte gift.

Though I only really knew Tom I wish I would be staying long enough it to get to know the others too. For brief moment I wondered were Rickard's twin Roberk was but I didn't voice this, if I was to know they would tell me.

Dinner went smoothly, conversation was always flowing when appropriate and we stayed on safe topics. No one mentioned why I left or were I had been, we didn't talk about depressing things and everyone was in good spirits. Me and Tom had an eating contest when mother wasn't watching, to everyone's surprise I won. This caused Gary to ask "where in Mithros name do you put all that food?" Smiling I just took another bite of the roasted chicken and shrugged my shoulders. By the end of dinner I had a permeate smile on my face, that I didn't want to erase.

As I hugged everyone good night my father told me to meet him in his study after lunch. With a new bounce to my step and smile on my face I hurried to my room. I wondered how being around my family for only a few hours had changed me so much from the girl I normally was in public settings. I was fun and care-free with the guys and on the courts but very rarely in public. Knowing that made this change in me made me know coming home was the right choice.

**So another Chapter done. Next Chapter we learn more about Lianna Alanna and about Tortall in general. Also it will be longer and hopefully with fewer spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. **


End file.
